The Destiny of the Childern of the Silver Alliance
by Firefly Fairy
Summary: The Childern of the Silver Alliance who are only one-three years old, are kidnapped one night and taken to Earth by Queen Samantha of Pluto. They live there for 17 years. But will they be ready when its time to face their destiny when the time comes?
1. Character Info

The Destiny of the Childern of the SIlver Alliance  
by  
Firefly Fairy Goddess  
Rated PG  
  
  
These are the main characters of the story. The first chapter will be up soon. Promise.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Main Characters in the Story:  
  
Princess Serenity of the Moon- Daughter of King Soltares and Queen Serenity. Known as Sailor Moon and Serene or Sere to her friends. Leader of Silver Senshi. Also known as Serena Moonbeam, Daughter of Ken and Irene Moonbeam.  
  
Princess Selenity of the Moon- Daughter of King Soltares and Queen Serenity. Known as Sailor Cresent Moon and Selene or Sele to her friends. Leader of Universal Senshi. Also known as Selena Cresent, Daughter of Steven and Rebecca Cresent. Rebecca is the divorced wife of Ken.  
  
Princess Tranquillity of the Moon- Daughter of King Soltares and Queen Serenity. Known as Sailor Serene and Tran or Tranquilla to her friends. Leader of Celestial Senshi. Born after the kidnappings.  
  
Prince Alexander of the Sun/Prince Sean of Pluto- Son of King Slone and Queen Amatera. Known as Soldier Sun and Alec or Alex to his friends. Leader of Galaxy Soldiers. Also known as Alex Blackstone, Son of Charles and Matera Blackstone.  
  
Princess Aurorae of the Sun/Princess Siona of Pluto- Daughter of King Slone and Queen Amatera. Known as Sailor Sun and Sailor Eclipse and Rae or Sia to her friends. Part of the Universal Senshi. Also known as Riska Blackstone, Daughter of Charles and Matera Blackstone.  
  
Princess Eos of the Sun/Princess Sabina of Pluto- Daughter of King Slone and Queen Amatera. Known as Sailor Solar and Saby or Sina to her friends. Part of the Celestial Senshi. Born after the kidnappings.  
  
Princess Starline of Irisan- Daughter of King Christopher and Queen Stella. Known as Sailor Star and Star or Lina to her friends. Part of Silver Senshi. Known as Asalie Night, Daughter of John and Mary Night.  
  
Prince Astin of Irisan- Son of King Christopher and Queen Stella. Known as Soldier Star and Ast to his friends. Part of Galaxy Soldiers. Born after the kidnappings.  
  
Prince Benard of Mercury- Son of King Mark and Queen Mercy. Known as Soldier Mercury and Ben to his friends. Part of Galaxy Soldiers. Born before kidnapping but not kidnapped.  
  
Princess Amelia of Mercury- Daughter of King Mark and Queen Mercy. Known as Sailor Mercury and Amy or Mia to her friends. Part of Silver Senshi. Also known as Amy Brooks, Daughter of Nathan and Natalie Brooks.  
  
Princess Rayna of Mars- Daughter of King Richard and Queen Rebecca. Known as Sailor Mars and Ray to her friends. Part of Silver Senshi. Also known as Raye Phoenix, Daughter of Sammuel and Alanna Phoenix.   
  
Princess Reisha of Mars- Daughter of King Richard and Queen Rebecca. Known as Sailor Pheonix or Rei to her friends. Part of Celestial Senshi. Born after the kidnapping.  
  
Princess Levina of Jupiter- Daughter of King Philip and Queen Elizabeth. Known as Sailor Thunder or Levy to her friends. Part of Celestial Senshi. Born before kidnapping but not kidnapped.  
  
Princess Litanya of Jupiter- Daughter of King Philip and Queen Elizabeth. Known as Sailor Jupiter and Lita or Anya to her friends. Part of Silver Senshi. Also known as Lita Juno, Daughter of Donald and Donna Juno.  
  
Prince Andrew of Venus- Son of King Konrad and Queen Ilo. Known as Soldier Venus and Andy or Drew to friends. Part of Galaxy Soldiers. Born before kidnapping but not kidnapped.  
  
Princess Aminah of Venus- Daughter of King Konrad and Queen Ilo. Known as Sailor Venus and Mina to her friends. Part of Silver Senshi. Also known as Mina Love, Daughter of Micheal and Katherine Love.  
  
Princess Chailyn of Neptune- Daughter of King Triton and Queen Faith. Known as Sailor Neptune and Charz to her friends. Part of Silver Senshi. Also known as Michelle Seastar, Daughter of Robert and Carie Seastar.  
  
Prince Joshua of Neptune- Son of King Triton and Queen Faith. Known as Soldier Neptune and Josh to his friends. Part of Galaxy Soldiers. Born after the kidnapping.   
  
Princess Alohilani of Urnaus- Daughter of King James and Queen Alexandra. Known as Sailor Uranus and Lani to her friends. Part of Silver Senshi. Also known as Amara Windrider, Daughter of Frank and Jessica Windrider.  
  
Princess Alexia of Uranus- Daughter of King James and Queen Alexandra. Known as Sailor Wind and Alex to her friends. Part of Celestial Senshi. Born after the kidnapping.  
  
Princess Trinity of Saturn- Daughter of King Hades and Queen Hope. Known as Sailor Saturn and Trin to her friends. Part of Silver Senshi. Also known as Heather Tomoe, Daughter of James and Joanne Tomoe.  
  
Prince Glenard of Saturn- Son of King Hades and Queen Hope. Known as Soldier Saturn and Glen to his friends. Part of Galaxy Soldiers. Born after the kidnapping.  
  
Princess Destiny of Pluto- Daughter of King Slone and Queen Samantha. Known as Sailor Pluto and Sets or Desi to her friends. Part of Silver Senshi. Also known as Setsuna Summers, Daughter of Albert and Anna Summers.  
  
Princess Sable of Pluto- Daughter of King Slone and Queen Samantha. Known as Sailor Time and Sabe to her friends. Part of Celestial Senshi. Born after the kidnapping.  
  
Prince Endymion of Earth- Son of Queen Gaia. Known as Tuxedo Mask and Endy, Darien, or Dare to his friends. Leader of the Generals.  
  
Princess Roselyn of Earth- Daughter of Queen Gaia. Known as Sailor Earth and Rose to her friends. Part of Universal Senshi.  
  
Princess Rosalia of Earth- Daughter of Queen Gaia. Known as Sailor Terra and Rosa to her friends. Part of Celestial Senshi  
  
Prince Matthew- Prince of Spain of Earth and son of Queen Katherine. Known as Malacite and Mal or Matt to his friends. Part of the Generals and Endymion's guard.  
  
Prince Zachary- Prince of England of Earth and son of King Louis. Known as Zoisite and Zoi or Zach to his friends. Part of the Generals and Endymion's guard.   
  
Prince Nathan- Prince of France of Earth and son of Queen Alania. Known as Nephlite and Neph or Nat to his friends. Part of the Generals and Endymion's guard.   
  
Prince Jonathan- Prince of Austria of Earth and son of King Henry. Known as Jedite and Jed or John to his friends. Part of the Generals and Endymion's guard.  
  
Prince Dracon- Prince of Nebula and son of King Samuel. Known as Soldier Nebula and Drac to his friends. Part of the Galaxy Soldiers. Born before kidnapping but not kidnapped.  
  
Prince Daniel- Prince of Nebula and son of King Samuel. Known as Qualite and Dan or Danny to his friends. Part of the Generals and Ednymion's guard.  
  
Princess Dana- Princess of Nebula and daughter of King Sammuel. Known as Sailor Nebula. Part of Universal Senshi. Born after the kidnapping.  
  
Princess Narissa -Princess of Nova and daughter of King Charles. Known as Sailor Nova. Part of Universal Senshi. Born after the kidnapping.  
  
Princess Clarie -Princess of Comet and daughter of Queen Julia. Known as Sailor Comet. Part of Universal Senshi. Born after the kidnapping.  
  
Princess Andrea -Princess of Asteroid and daughter of King Zander. Known as Sailor Asteroid. Part of Universal Senshi. Born after the kidnapping.  
  
Princess Victoria -Princess of Vega and daughter of Queen Allison. Known as Sailor Vega. Part of Universal Senshi. Born after the kidnapping.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
First chapter will be in in two weeks. Promise. Any ideas or suggestions are appreciated. And if you want anything particular to happen to the Childern of the Silver Alliance. Just e-mail me. Thank you.  
  
Firefly Fairy Goddess 


	2. Part 1

The Destiny of the Childern of the Silver Alliance  
by  
Firefly Fairy Goddess  
Rated PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the characters I have made up.  
********************************************************************************************  
Prologue  
  
  
There once was a time in the galaxy, when there was everlasting peace. This time was known as the Silver Millennium. This was where all the planets were at peace and had something called the Silver Allance. During this time, there was a fair and just ruler named Queen Serenity, wife of King Soltares. She was a fair Queen and only wanted the best for her people and childern. She ruled over what is known as the Moon Kingdom along with her husband, King Soltares.  
  
King Soltares was the brother of Queen Amatera of the Sol Kingdom. He and Queen Serenity were bethrothed back when they were younger. They had fallen in love and now there was everlasting peace between the Sol and Moon Kingdoms because of their marriage.  
  
The Moon Kingdom was a beautiful and happy place where everyone was happy. There were parties every night and dancing and laughing. There was one other place that had the beauty and peace the Moon kingdom did. That was the Sol Kingdom.   
  
The Sol Kingdom or Sun Kingdom as some knew it was almost just as fair and peaceful as the Moon Kingdom. These two kingdoms were friendly towards each other for the Moon Kingdom ruled by Queen Serenity and King Soltares and the Sol Kingdom ruled by Queen Amatera and King Slone were the best of friends and stopped the war between the two powerful kingdoms due to a marriage between the King and Queen of the Moon.  
  
It is now years after that marriage where the Universe is now celebrating the birth of the new Moon Princesses. The Queen had given birth to twins. Two daughters by the names of Serenity and Selenity or Serena and Selene for short.   
  
All the members of the Silver Alliance came and gave their gifts. They wished only happiness for the two new additions to the Royal Moon family. But not everyone in the Silver Millenium was happy to hear about the birth of the young moon princesses.   
  
In a dark and dreary castle in a place called the Negaverse.....  
  
A queen by the name of Queen Metallia, ruler of the Negaverse, was not happy at all about the birth of the two princesses. She hated the Silver Alliance and the Moon Kingdom with a passion. She wanted revenge for being banished all those years ago and to get back at the Queen for stealing her beloved King Orion away from her.  
  
She was planning to attack the Moon Kingdom that night while everyone was sleeping and kill the young childern of the Silver Alliance who were staying there. She laughed at her plan and smiled a twisted smile.  
  
"You will feel my pain Serenity and I will avenge the death of my beloved Orion. I will make you pay for my pain, Serenity. You will pay with your daughters' lives." she said to herself and her evil laugh could be heard all over the castle.  
  
Meanwhile at the Moon Kingdom.......  
  
Queen Serenity holds her lovely daughters in her arms and kisses them goodnight. "Goodnight my little angels. I love you both." says the Queen. Her husband comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist while kissing her cheek. "They will be fine, my love. Let us go to bed. We need our sleep. A new day begins and our future with our loving childern begins tomorrow. Now come to bed, my love." says the king.   
  
The Queen looks up at him and smiles. "Very well." She takes one last look at her two daughters and the other royal childern of the royal families of the Silver Alliance, not knowing this will be the last time she sees them. She shuts the door and retires to her room along with her husband and the whole kingdom now sleeps as night falls.  
  
Sometime during the night...  
  
A dark figure appears suddenly in the royal nursery and looks at the two young princesses smiling gently. "You will be safe little ones...Forever safe until it is time for you to furfill your destinies...."  
  
She picks up the two young princesses and sets each young prince and princess in a small basket so they can sleep while she brings them to a safer place. She knows there is not a lot of time so she goes and takes the last royal child of the Silver Alliance, her own daughter, Princess Destiny of Pluto. She hugs her close before disappearing with the childern while another figure appears a few seconds after she disappears.  
  
The figure that just appeared screams in anger as she finds the nursery empty. She casts a spell and destroys the nursery beyond repair in her anger. She than disappears set on finding the prince and princesses and killing them all.  
  
Meanwhile on Earth....  
  
The figure who saved the young childern from their dreadful fate reappears on earth in a small little town set on making sure all the young childern grow up together and are close in case they need each other.  
  
She gives each child to a loving family that she knows will love them and care for them until it is time for them to meet their real parents again. She holds the last child in her arms who is her own daughter.  
  
She smiles sadly and hugs her 3 year old daughter tightly. "I love you Desi...Remember that always...." She kisses the small child's forehead before putting in her in a basket and setting her on a peasant family's front doorstep.   
  
She looks at her child one last time before disappearing. She than leaves all the childern of the Silver Alliance in the small village so they may grow up having normal lives and learning to love people and treat them as equals until it is time for them to furfill their destinies and resume their roles as protectors of the galaxy.   
  
But one thing she doesn't know is that her husband sent a few gaurdians to watch over the young princesses and prince and train them to become the protectors of the galaxy.  
  
This is where our story begins......  
********************************************************************************************  
Hope you liked it. Chapter 1 will be up soon. Please review. I want to know what you think. Thank you.  
  
Firefly Fairy Goddess 


	3. Part 2a

The Destiny of the Childern of the Silver Alliance  
by  
Priestess Risika  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the characters I have made up.  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Growing Up: Serena's Story  
  
The next morning after the mysterious figure left the babies on the doorsteps of the families that would take care of them, a woman who looked to be about her mid-forties opens the door and gasps seeing the little baby girl on her door step. She picks up the little baby and sees she is sleeping quietly. She hugs the baby to her and silent tears run down her cheeks thanking god for this precious gift. She walks back inside with the baby girl in one arm and the basket in the other.   
  
She walks into the small kitchen and looks at her husband who is sitting there eating his breakfast. "Ken, look. We have been blessed." She says with happy tears in her eyes and happiness in her voice.   
  
Ken looks up and looks at his wife Irene. "Irene...." He than looks at the little baby girl in his wife's arms and a smile crosses his face. "Irene. Is that....our baby?"   
  
Irene nods her head happily and tears run down her cheeks. "She is ours Ken. We have been blessed and the goddess has heard our prayers. We can now raise the family we have always wanted. We are now parents of our new baby girl...." she hugs her duaghter tightly.  
  
Ken smiles and stands. He walks over and hugs both his wife and daughter. "We have been blessed....Thank you goddess...For hearing our prayers....Thank you....." Happy tears can be seen in his eyes. "What should we call her?"  
  
Irene looks at him and than at their daughter. "Serena Usagi Moonbeam....Our little Serene Bunny of the Moon." she hugs her little Serena tightly. "My little Serena...My bunny...My daughter...."  
  
Ken smiles. "Than Serena Usagi Moonbeam it is. Our little Rabbit of the Moon...." He hugs his wife and daughter tightly thanking the goddess for blessing them with this child.  
  
As the years went by, Serena or Usagi as her parents called her grew into a beautiful young lady. Her parents never told her of her past. They just knew that no matter what, she was their daughter and always will be their daughter. Their little Rabbit of the Moon.  
  
*Serena: Age 4*  
  
A young 4 year old Serena is sitting in the front yard of their cozy little cottage picking wild flowers that just popped out of the ground out of no where when she waved her hand. She giggles to herself and after picking the many different types of wild flowers, she runs to the vegetable gardens and sees her mommy picking tomatoes.   
  
"Mommy!! Mommy!! Look what I got!!" She hands her mommy the wild flowers and smiles a toothy smile. "Mommy likey?"  
  
Irene takes the wild flowers and smiles at her little Usagi. "I love them Usa. They are lovely. Thank you my little bunny." She hugs her daughter tightly thanking the goddess again after 4 years of having their little Usagi.   
  
Serena smiles and hugs her mommy back. "Wellcomb mommy!!"   
  
*Serena: Age 7*  
  
A 7 year old tomboy Serena is racing through the meadows with her best friend Seiya who is also 7. "Come on Sei-chan. We will be late if we don't get there soon."   
  
Seiya sighs and runs faster. "I'm coming Rena-chan. I am not as fast as you!!" he yells breathing hard while still running.  
  
Serena giggles. "You are funny Sei-chan. Now come on. Yaten and Taiki are waiting for us." She runs still faster hardly even tired.  
  
Seiya sighs again and runs after her as they race through the meadow towards the secret spot where they are meeting Yate-chan and Tai-chan.  
  
*Serena: Age 10*  
  
A 10 year old still tomboy Serena looks at Yate-chan and Tai-chan and giggles. "Ready?" The two boys nod and the three venture into Sei-chan's room.   
  
Yaten and Taiki have a bucket of water and glue in each of their hands. Serena has a bucket of chicken feathers. She giggles and looks at the two and whispers. "One." "Two." "THREE!!! NOW!!!"   
  
The two boys throw the buckets of glue onto Seiya while Serena throws the bucket of feather on him making Seiya now look like a sleeping chicken. The two boys than throw the water on him and a "AHHHHHHHHHHH" can be heard all through the house.  
  
A very wet chicken feathered covered Seiya is screaming his lungs off while Serena, Taiki, and Yaten are laughing their heads off. "SERENA!!! YATEN!!! TAIKI!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!"  
  
He than jumps up and starts to chase the three around the house while they are laughing the whole time.  
  
*Serena: Age 11*  
  
A 11 year old still tomboy Serena is seen racing through the meadows on her horse Moonlight. She sighs and closes her eyes as they race across the meadows towards home.  
  
*Serena: Age 12*  
  
A 12 year old Serena is seen in the forest wandering around at night. "Now where is it...." She looks around and sighs. "Where did I see it...."  
  
She looks behind some bushes and sees a small waterfall along with a small waterpool. She smiles and walks over to the waterpool kneeling beside it. She takes a drink of water but hears something. She turns to see a lavender cat with a golden cresent moon on its forehead staring at her. "Hello Kitty cat. What are you doing here?" She says not expecting the cat to answer.  
  
"I am actually looking for you Serena." Serena gasps. "You...You...You....just talked!!!!"  
  
The cat sighs. "I am not you. My name is Luna, thank you. And I do talk. Not get over it."  
  
Serena stares at the cat for a minute before fainting.  
  
Luna sighs. "That went well...."   
  
*Serena: Age 13*  
  
A 13 year old Serena looks at her parents and new little brother who is only a few months old now and smiles sadly. "I will miss you mama. You too papa." She hugs both of them tightly and than looks at her little brother and smiles a small smile. "Be good little Sammy. I will be back and visit you your every birthday. Remember, I love you." She kisses his forehead before hugginh and kissing her parents goobye. "Bye Mama. Bye Papa. I love you both."  
  
Irene and Ken nod and wave a goodbye while Irene has tears gathering in her eyes knwoing she will not see her daughter until she is 17. "I love you too Usa. Remember. You will always be our little Rabbit of the Moon."  
  
Serena nods and climbs into the coach before being taken away from her family and friends until she is 17 again so she can learn to become a lady like all girls her age.  
  
"Goodbye mama. papa. sammy. seiya. taiki. yaten. I will miss you all." She sighs and silent tears run down her cheeks for she misses her friends and family already. She is going to Terran Academy for the Gifted which her parents do not know about instead of the Ihnandss Academy for Manners. This is where she will be trained as one of the protectors of the galaxy but also a protector for Earth like the other senshi so she can furfill her destiny when the time comes.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Hope you liked it. The other scout's stories will be up soon. hope you like it. And please review!!!  
  
Risika 


End file.
